The invention relates to a valve drive device, in particular of an internal combustion engine, including an operating mechanism with at least one shift element for axially displacing a cam element on a camshaft.
Valve drive arrangements, in particular of an internal combustion engine, with an actuation device which has at least one shift element for axially displacing a cam element by means of a shift gate, are already known.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a valve drive arrangement, where a defined movement of a shifting element in the shift gate can be achieved.